Transformers Prime: Aftermath
by Beastdragons2187
Summary: Cybertron has been revived, but not reborn, now a new threat emerges to wipe out a peace its citizens have long desired. This story takes place eight months after the end of Transformer Prime Predacons Rising. Rated T for harsh language, disturbing material and slight sexual references. SYOC closed. Note: This is my own version of RID
1. SYOC

"It has been weeks since he sacrificed himself for our home world,and we may live in peace but it will not last again it's time to fight for cybertron. My name is Bumblebee,and I send this message to anyone who may hear this,I,we,need your help,not only the fate of Cybertron is at stake,but the whole galaxy,if you care enough to listen to this message I send please,I ask of you help us in this dire time of need."

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS PRIME AFTERMATH**

* * *

Based on the TV show Transformers Prime,

set 8 weeks after Transformers Prime Beast Hunters Predacons Rising  
Rated T,for swearing violence and brief sexual content

* * *

 ** _Iacon 3 weeks after primes_** ** _sacrifice_**

It was a late dark,cold night on the newly revived streets of Iacon. Most think it doesnt rain on Cybertron,but it does,rarely,and when it does its like four thunderstorms surging at the same time,so it was dark,cold and pouring that night. Most people would never fly in this weather,but an exception to this was the former decepticon known as Triggerhappy,you might think what kind of nut job is this guy,well,he's,all of them,he's a lunatic, a moron, a complete incompetent imbecile,he has no nerve in his head that has any common sense,at all. The ex-con flies into an alleyway swiftly transforming into a tall, sleek, blue and silver robot mode, landing perfectly on his heels,without falling over. He walk a bit till he comes to a old warehouse with a door cracked open,he opened it and walk inside,it was a dim room with little manly to hide that it was the starting ground of a revolution,the place were Starscream contacted every living Decepticon to meet, Triggerhappy looked around their was a elevated platform about twenty-five feet in the air,probably were Starscream will make a dramatic entrance, a broken stage were a vehicon and a decepticon named Apeface were wrestling,the Vehicon won, a small energon bar were a newly breed predacon was selling beverages to Decepticons for more than its worth,seriosly it was the cheap stuff, he look around again to see if Shockwave was even here, nope not even Starscream's sidekick was there, then he just walked up to a free space on a wall leaned his back to it crossed his arms and bent his left knee resting his ped on the wall, he closed his optics and hummed a tune he herd on Earth,Stitches by Shawn Mendes,nodding his head back and forth.

* * *

Hey humans, this an SYOC Transformer Prime story, set a few weeks after the end of Transformers Prime Predacons Rising, in this story a new rise for power is starting, over the new goverment of a newly rvived Cybertron.  
Here is the SYOC part of this, I need an army of new Decepticons, and Autobots, ten each, here is the form.

* * *

Name:

Gender:

Alt Mode:

Primary Color:

Secondary Color:

Eye Color: (Blue, Red, Purple, Yellow, Green, Silver, ect)

Hails from: (Iocon, Kaon, Tiger Pax, Vos, Tarn, ect)

Autobot or Decepticon:

Primary weapon:

Secondary weapon:

Any other weapons:

Tech Specs: Speed: Intelligence: Strength: Firepower:

Rank: (Comander, Scout, Sceintist, Medic, Second in Command, General, Captain, or Cheif Warran Officer)

Bio:

Personality:

* * *

Now you can submit up to 3 characters, you may send them to me via review or PM, if you send them by PM the chance of them being picked are much higher than if they are sent by review.


	2. Episode One, The new War

**"Well I guess that about does it. One new hand sir."** An Autobot medic said. Ultra Magnus awoke from the anesthetic induced stasis.

 **"Thank you First Aid."** Ultra Magnus said. First Aid looked at his commander dumbfounded, was Ultra Magnus kind just now?

 **"You are most certainly welcome."** First Aid said, **"In a couple of earth weeks of therapy, you'll be in full functional capacity."** First Aid said boldly, smiling under his face plate.

The door to the med room they were in opened, a Autobot named Rewind spoke.

 **"Sir we just got a transmission from an Agent Fowler, from our Earth bound Unit E."**

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS PRIME AFTERMATH SEASON ONE EPISODE ONE: THE START OF A SECOND WAR**

* * *

 **Twenty hours earlier, New Decepticon headquarters, Cybertron's third moon**

 **"Drak you have your orders, destroy the Autobots old base on Earth, we seize their sanctuary there, we will be able to crush them on Cybertron."** Starscream commanded the Decepticon general and his troops.

 **"Sir cloakers are online."** An Insecticon, Shrapnel, said to the large red mech in the pilot's seat of the ship.

 **"Then we are off."** Drak said, pressing buttons on the console. The engines reved, and rumbled, then the ship lifted into the reaches of space.

 **Present Day Earth, Unit E**

The humans of the military base had no idea that the barrage was coming, it was so unexpected. The Decepticons just came in and destroyed the base. Ratchet laid on the ground, surrounded by three Vehicon guard troops.

 **"They wont come Drak, they got an entire planet to rebuild."** Ratchet said. The Vehicon behind him hit him with the butt of his gun. Ratchet coughed energon at him.

 **Cybertron, Autobot base**

Ultra Magnus stood in front of ten Autobots, he addressed them in the same way he did during the war. Sternly and boldly.

 **"Some of have never been in the planet. So you may have to render yourselves Earth based alt modes."** The troops looked at each other like they knew he would say this.

 **"Some of you may not leave Earth as it may need guardians, if the Decepticons are interested in it in the slightest."** He said, some bots just shrugged at this statement.

 **"Now Blaster open the space bridge."** He said to the Autobots communications specialist. Then a space bridge portal opened, it was loud and roared with great ferocity.

Wheeljack and Smokescreen stood in front. They looked back at the warriors assigned to them on this mission, as Blaster joined them. Wheeljack slide his mask over his mouth and nudged Smokescreen.

 **"Autobots, transform and roll out."** Smokescreen said diving into the bridge, transforming into his McLaren alt mode, Wheeljack joined him shifting into his Lancia New Stratos Turbo alt mode. The others joined the pair in the bridge.

 **Unit E, Earth**

A space bridge opened out of nowhere in the middle of the base, Autobots drove out of it transforming into robot mode, aiming their weapons at all of the Decepticons. In response Drak grabbed one of the humans and aim his shoulder cannon at the teen.

 **"You were saying doctor."** Drak said grinning like a mad man under his face plate. Wheeljack stepped in front of the General. The Wrecker drew one sword and cannon, his scowl was noticeable, the exact reaction Drak wanted. Anger.

 **"Wheeljack, Smokescreen, leave now Drak staged this. He want this."** Ratchet screamed.

 **"I bet."** Wheeljack said. The human in Drak's hand, sqrimed **,"Wheeljack, listen to Ratchet, this Drak is gonna bomb the base with you in it."** Wheeljack looked at him, **"Can it Raf."** He said, **"I'm not stupid. Drak put him down and call of the bomb squad."**

 **"What would I get out of an agreement in which I preform your gracious request."** Drak asked phiceciously. **"I wont completely mess up your face, how bout that."** Smokescreen answered for Wheeljack, transforming his free arm into a sword, and flipped a visor down over his eyes, a brand new upgrade by First Aid.

 **"I like this kid, if did call off the bombers, I'd keep him as a pet, servant, or my personal bitch."** Drak said, pulling away his face plate, liking his bottom lip. A dark grey leaned over to Smokescreen, he whispered something in Smoke's ear. Smokescreen nodded, the grey Autobot unveiled two daggers in his left hand. Smokescreen made an obvious hand gesture to Wheeljack, the wrecker knew exactly what Smoke and the grey bot, Striker, had just planned. Then motioned Wheeljack to duck, he did and Striker threw a knife at Drak's arm, he then took the other dagger and stabbed the Vehicon that apprehended Ratchet in the temple. Wheeljack caught Raf whom Drak dropped. Once the teen was in his hands, he transformed into alt mode. He quickly drove over to a platform where the other two human teens were being held by a Vehicon, the wrecker transformed into robot mode, threw Raf on the high rise, and cut the con's head in half with his katana blade. He looked at his friends.

 **"Stay put, Bee, Bulk and Cee would kill me if anything happened to you."** He scolded pulling a second sword out from the sheath on his back, and pulled his face mask back on. He then ran a Drak, slide in between and under the con's legs. Drak stabbed at the floor with his energon sword.

 **"Wheeljack!"** The girl, Miko, called at him, he saw what she was trying to warn hin about. The Insecticon behind him, Wheeljack stabbed Shrapnel in between the eyes. He then blocked Drak's attack from behind.

 **"Gotta try harder than that."** Wheeljack said, as he threw his arm at Drak, making their swords entangle in a blade lock. They both pushed at each other, in attempt to break this lock. **"And harder I intend to."** Drak said as he pushed one last time. He sent Wheeljack down to the floor, the white mechs swords flew at ether side of him. Drak stepped on Wheeljack, the wreckers chest started to crack, he cried in pain. **"Don't whine. You're a wrecker, you should be laughing."** Drak said, he pressed harder. The glass from the window on Wheeljack's chest broke off and shattered across the cement. A blast then ricocheted off Drak's amour. Smokescreen grinned.

 **"You want to see a bitch!"** He yelled at the general. Smokescreen turned on the phase shifter, and ran for it. He lunged at the tall red mech. He ran right through him, unphased his foot and kicked Drak in the head. With the commanding officer of this band of cons down the Autobots easily took out the rest.

 **"Hands behind your head, chump."** Striker said pressing his gun against a Vehicon's temple, **"Or what?"** The con asked. Striker rolled his yellow optics. **"Or I'll blow your head to Mars."** Striker said smiling profoundlesly. **"Pfft."** The con spat, **"Do what he says he's a wrecker. He'll do it."** A another con said, Striker sipt some energon on the floor and swept it with the tip of his foot. **"Yeah fucking right."** The first con said, Striker grinned, **"I'll have you know I'm really not a wrecker, their style isn't really mine, but in this scenario, I guess I'll take the title."** Striker said as he shot the con in the head, sending him down. **"But just this once."**


	3. Episode Two, Interrogation

**"Bombers have been shot down."** Air Raid, a white and black Autobot jet, said. While he transformed out of a new F22 alt mode, and landed in the docking bay outside the hanger and waltzed in.

 **"What of their remains."** Smokescreen asked, folding his arms. Air Raid opened his mouth to answer but was cut off before he could speak.

 **"Creatively disposed of."** Striker said jokingly. Air Raid smirked and rolled his eyes to this comment. He and Striker have always had a history off cheesing each other off since their days in Autobot Academy.

 **"Actually, the human forces shot them down, I have no idea what they are doing with them."** Air Raid explained, **"Hopefully they are being melted to scrap heaps."**

Smokescreen nodded, **"Blaster transmit a signal to Cybertron."** Smokescreen told the Autobot communications officer.

 **"Sorry, no can do boss. The transmitter is fried."** Blaster said as he inspected the interstellar comms device.

 **"Drak fried it after I transmitted to you."** Agent Fowler said, as he walked over on an elevated platform.

 **"So we're stuck here."** A green and red Autobot car said. **"Isn't that splendid."**

 **"Strikefast, Ultra Magnus already told us that a few of us may have to stay here on Earth."** A similar looking female Autobot said. Her armor was pink and purple.

 **"I know Heartstrike, but I thought I be going home."** He said. His twin glared at him.

 **"And besides I don't think Earth would be that bad."** She said. Strikefast rolled his optics. **"You said the exact same thing about Junkion."** He remarked. **"So?"** She asked.

 **"Where is your index servo again."** He asked sarcastically. Referencing a time when the went to the junk planet. **"Reattached."** She said. Shoving her hand in his face. **"Prosthetic."** He said. Snidely turning around and walking away from his sister.

 **Cybertron, Iacon Military Base**

Bumblebee walked down the corridors of the base. He was going to the brig. He heard the imprisoned Decepticons screaming and yelling at him. He ignored this, the taunts, and the insults.

 **"Bee, I wasn't expecting you."** A orange Autobot, Rodimus, said pretending to be surprised by Bee's visit. Bee smirked at his comment.

 **"Just open the cell Hot Rod."** Bumblebee said. Rodimus did what he was told. Rodimus did what he was told and opened the prison cell. Bee then walked into the dark room. It was very dim in the small cell, there was a small bed for the inmate to power down and one chair. The door closed behind Bumblebee.

 **"Okay, Dread Scalpel. I know you are probably done with all of these interrogators. So I'll try to keep this short, so please cooperate so I can leave faster and you rust in peace."** Bumblebee said to the cyan and neon green feme laying on the birth. She looked at him curiously. She rolled her crimson optics in disgust of the yellow mech standing before her. Bee just smirked at this motion. He sat on the seat.

 **"Don't think I don't know what'll you be asking me, and if it didn't work with one of the most skilled interrogators on Cybertron."** She started, **"Why would you think I'd tell the mutest Autobitch of the cosmos."** Bumblebee grimaced at her words. But then he smirked again, he shook his index finger in a no motion.

 **"I'm no ordinary Autobitch, unlike Swerve, I have no problem damaging you."** Bee snarled. Dread Scalpel just made a mocking face at him. **"Now I'll ask once, and only once. Where is Starscream?"** Bee asked her, staring at her seriously, trying to force eye contact. He looked intimidating, Dread's spark skipped a beat out of fear. Bee transformed a hatchet out of his left arm.

 **"Dread, you have one minute to answer."** Bumblebee said in a cold and almost emotionless voice. **"Like I told Swerve. I never made it to the source of the Decepticon beckon, the Autobot Skydive intercepted me before I could get close."** She said in a harsh demeanor.

 **"Well can you tell me the location of any other cons."** Bee asked raising his axe arm. **"As I told every other one of the interrogators. I don"t know where any of my comrades are."** Dread spat. Then Bee's com-link went off, **"What is it Bluestreak."** Bee asked the caller.

On the other line a silver mech, Bluestreak, said, **"We have situation."**

 **"What is it?"** Bee asked.

 **"Cons, a whole team of them, they just attacked the ship yard."** Blue said quickly, with blaster fire making his voice seem quieter even though he was practically screaming. **"Blue!"** Bee called into the transmitter. He ran to the cell door and knocked loudly. The door opened.

 **"I got the message to Bee."** Hot Rod said, transforming his arms into blasters. **"No you stay here. She may be the least valuable prisoner but Shockwave is."** Bumblebee said to Rodimus. The con in the cell grinned. **"That is all I needed to hear."** She said, as she ran up behind the pair. She slashed Bee behind the back with her sharp fingers, and kicked Hot Rod in the throat. Knocking them both out. She then pressed a boutton on the key on Rodimus's hip. Reactivating her T-cog. She morphed her arm into a blaster. **"If my orders weren't clear I'd gut both of you, but I need to do what most psychopaths do."**


	4. Episode Three, Greivous

**Cybertron, Iacon Military Base**

 **"Frack!"** Bluestreak, a silver and blue Autobot, yelled when a grenade was hurled at him and his team, before it detonated a teal Autobot, Kicker, kicked it back at the enemy. Blue and Kicker then ducked under a flipped over troop transport, Kicker reached for a compartment on his back and pulled out a X18 scrapmaker, albeit a dwarfed down version. And Blue drew two swords from his wrists, the two then ran to each side of the transport before a con shot it out of existence with a missile. Blue leapt for said con and sliced his head off, and flipped over his decapitated body as it fell, he transformed an arm into a blaster and shot at any con he could find.

 **"Bluestreak!"** Arcee said transforming and dashing to his and Kicker's position.

 **"I didn't do it!"** Blue said jovially.

 **"Magnus said you need to get to the stockade, this attack it's a distraction."** Arcee said, blasting a few cons, merely damaging them.

 **"A breakout?"** Kicker said, dropping the gatling gun and pulling out two Eskrima stick, and striking down a con with a hit to the head with his blunt device and a kick to the side.

 **"The whole prison?"** Blue asked, Arcee then took the grenade off his hip and threw it at a hoard of Insecticons.

 **"Only one target, Magnus wants you to guard."** Arcee said.

 **"Who?"** Blue asked.

 **"Shockwave."** Arcee said.

 **"On it!"** Bluestreak said, transforming into a sleek Cybertronian sports car, with a sloped canopy and a straight black hood, a split spoiler, and a blue strip running down the middle of the silver and black top. He sped off, leaving a trail of teal light in his tracks.

 **"Alright Kick Over, let's hold the line."** Arcee said, transforming both arms into blasters, while Kicker put the bastons on his back and morphed his arms into Neutron Assault Rifles.

 **"Ladies first.''** Kicker/ Kick Over said.

* * *

 **Overlord's Bunker, Kaon, 3.5 hours earlier**

Triggerhappy and two Vehicons walked into the Decepticon bunker, Triggerhappy had his eye scanned and then the door opened.

 **"Triggerhappy, I'm pleased you could be here for Starscream's next insane order."** Vortex, a grey Decepticon helicopter, said crossing his arms, Brawl chuckled.

 **"As long as I'm not sent back to Lithone, I'm good."** Triggerhappy said, shifting his visor and faceplate off.

 **"That was Megatron's orders, Starscream's will be worse."** Vortex said.

 **"No, what I had in mind."** A familiar voice said, as a sterling silver mech walked in.

 **"In fact, I thought we'd do some charity."** The mech said. When the light shone on him he appered newer than before, a new body he was wearing.

 **"So scream. What are your orders."** Vortex asked.

 **"Glad you ask,"** Starscream started. **"First we break Shockwave out of Garrus-9.''**


	5. Episode Four, Under Siege

**Cybertron...**

"Jetfire! Where's that heavy artillery," Kup yelled, taking cover under a flipped troop transport. Rolled on its side by Brawl who was now firing on Kup, Hot Shot, and Bulkhead, pinning them to one section of Garuas Nine, cut off from Ultra Magnus and the main fleet. A silver and red jet transformed and landed next to Bulkhead, who was blasting at Brawl and various cons, unable to see if he hit anything through the smog.

"No use kup, Blast Off's got air support pinned, I barley got out of the skies safe, sadly not the same for Skydive." Jetfire said, propping his rifle on his shoulder and firing on the Decepticon fleet.

"Guess Onslaught didn't get the memo," Hot Shot said, flipping his goggles over his crystal blue optics, "War's Over pinheads!" He shouted at his enemies as he transformed his arm into a flamethrower. He flared his wrist and flames erupted from his arm, his blue and yellow armor started to sing and he grinned sarcastically. Then he jumped up on the top of their cover and spun around, fire surrounding him in a ring then he threw that flame right at the cons, he then morphed his free arm into a blaster, similar to Bumblebee's dual cannon yet with three barrels.

"Kid get down!" Bulkhead said, then all their voices were drowned by a loud bang and crash as Hot Shot hit the floor. His chest blown open and his spark exposed. He groaned in pain as he lost energon, his chest smoked and his eyes flickered.

"Hot Shot!" Kup called, he threw his shot gun down and pulled Hot Shot to saftey as Bulkhead and Jetfire covered him trying to get Hot Shot to Hoist who was already preoccupied with a dozen other wounded Autobots.

"Where's Magnus!" Sideswipe said, trying to shield Hoist from mortar fire from Brawl. His silver paint was stained black and blue with sut and energon, not all of the energon was his. Then a cannon ball landed right in front of him, he moved back as fast as he could, he fell backwards and was blindsided. He closed his optics and opened them only seeing black and red, he closed them again to open them to see about ten more Autobots scattered in multiple pieces over the battlefield. His optics focased on a train derailed and a sparkling running into the battle ground.

There's civilians on Cybertron.

The thought completely slipped his mind, there are people who had nothing to do with the war, and they will get hurt.

"Scrap." He cursed, with a clang a red faceplate swung over his mouth and he narrowed his optics. He turned to his brother Sunstreaker to make sure he was kicking, naturally he was it was in their blood. He gave Sunstreaker a nod, the yellow and black mech looked at the sparkling and nodded back to Sideswipe.

"Sir, civilians, what do we do?" Sunstreaker asked Longarm, a tall white Autobot. Longarm glanced at the civilians and growled.

"Sideswipe, you're the runner, Sunstreaker, Warpath, Slinger cover him, everyone else keep on Hoist and the others, don't let Brawl break through." Longarm said, the Autobots all called yes sir and did as told.

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield Onslaught was coordinating his attack.

"Don't let up, Brawl move your cannon to 26 degrees, hit on Longarm, Nitro, Blitzwing land yourselves I need your cannons now we already have the skies," He shouted, keeping his rifle perched on his arm firing hundreds of rounds a second. His red visor glowed, covered in dust and his faceplate was cracked showing his scarred mouth as he spoke loudly and athouritavly. Two jets came down and landed behind him one turnned into robot mode and stood as a tall silver robot, one red optic and two engines on his back. The other turned into a tank and landed next to Brawl and fired rounds with him.

"Tarn called, objective secured." Nitro Zeus said, smiling sadistically. Onslaught nodded and looked up to the sky and at Garaus Nine. Shockwave was free. He swung off his facepalte and visor and smirked, he put them back on and turned to Swindle who raised a brow at him.

"Barricade, relay that to Starscream, Nitro take over leading the assault on this end," Onslaught said, he turned to Brawl who transformed to robot mode and crossed his arms as Swindle walked over next to him. "Blast Off, Vortex converge on us, Combaticons, release the brute!"

With that Swindle and Brawl ran over to an open field and stood at attention, turned to watch as Onslaught ran up behind them. The pair gave each other a nod and Swindle grinned.

Swindle performed a black flip, transforming into his alt mode, a large Hummer-like vehicle with a large mini gun on its roof. Brawl transformed into tank form and they started rolling forward.

Onslaught transformed into vehicle mode and started driving really fast towards the two other Combaticons. Once he was a mere few feet away he shifted into robot mode, flipping into a handstand as his body started morphing even more into what appeared to be a torso.

Swindle folded in half and took on the shape of a leg, as did Brawl. Their cannons facing upwards like knee pads for this new robot. A silver and black helicopter, Vortex, flew in next to the giant, he transformed into a arm on the right and his propellers continued spinning as he finished his transformation.

Lastly, Blast Off, a jet similar looking to an F15 Eagle swooped in and flew nose first into the left side of the robot formed out of the other four. He transformed into the left arm last second and slammed right into the transformer.

The new robot was crouched, it started to stand slowly, every bot around it moved back in absolute fear.

* * *

Kup watched in horror as the Combaticons transformed. He started blasting his cannons rapidly at it, shouting to kill the abomination. The very one created by Shockwave all those years ago towards the end of the war on Cybertron.

"Bruticus." Hot Shot gulped, energon pouring from his mouth as Hoist tried to fix his chest wound. Hoist, a larger green autobot turned around and pulled off his faceplate.

"Mother fucker." He said, his voice sounded fearful and oddly Australian. He put his mask back on and shouted at Longarm, "We need to retreat!"

* * *

Meanwhile within the walls of Garaus Nine, Autobots took cover as hoards of Vehicons threw grenades and fired their blasters at them. Prowl stood, pressed against the wall at a doorway. Energy blasts firing past him as he tried to get close enough to return fire but the cons would not give an opening. He growled as he tried to aim his blaster, unfortunately they were too close to an energon pipeline, if the weren't he would have just commanded Topspin, Southpaw, and Twintwist to barrage the slagheads, but if they did there goes the entire prison complex and fort. He glanced to Topspin at the other side of the doorway and gave a slight nod and shifted his head right and looked right at Mirage. Topspin nodded and tapped on Mirage's shoulder.

"Mirage, can you cloak and get in there?" Prowl asked as Mirage turned to attention. The red mech shook his head.

"No sir, even if I was cloaked they'd get a lucky shot," explained Mirage, he pulled his blaster close to his chest and shrugged as he spoke. A black Autobot, a similar build to the late Cliffjumper with a very different head with a blue visor and silver mouthplate, named Quickdrawn, spoke up and pulled a small sheet of metal off the floor. He placed a hand on Mirage's shoulder.

"Improvise then." Quickdrawn suggested with a smirk. Miraged nodded and transformed two under arm blades from his forearms, and tapped a blue device on his shoulder. Quickdrawn threw the metal ball yelling, "Grenade!"

Mirage seemingly disappeared and the Decepticons stopped firing for a small window of time. Long enough for the saboteur to run in there and cut them all down to size. A pair of Vehicon stood back to back waiting for Mirage to strike. Then a hook grabbed one of the cons legs and pulled him to the wall where a bullet was fired into his head. The other one pointed his gun in that general direction, trembling. He shook, unable to keep his arm still, then a blue laser blast shot through his chest and he fell to his knees.

Mirage uncloaked and crossed his arms.

"All clear." He said, smirking then out of nowhere a missile blew his leg off. He tumbled to the floor, screaming as energon leaked from his thigh where his leg now ended. Then mechanical footsteps loomed over him and a black Decepticon appeared out of thin air. In terms of appearance he was similar to Starscream, same body, face and grin. He was black with purple highlights on his wings and chest, Skywarp, a now escaped convict of Garus Nine.

"Hiya." Skywarp said, as he aimed his null ray cannon in between Mirage's optics. Mirage didn't look up or protest as he was in too much pain to do anything other than scream.

"Mirage!" Prowl yelled his voice drowned out by blaster fire.

* * *

 **Earth...**

"Smokescreen!" Blaster called, Smokescreen walked over and crossed his arms. "We've made contact, Garaus Nine is under siege."

"Any word if the attack is still going on?" Wheeljack asked, then he jolted as Ratchet 'accidently' didn't weld something right on his back.

"Take a listen." Striker said, then he played a radio broadcast from the battle, all Autobots in the room gathered around and listened carefully. At first it sounded like static, and blasterfire. Just like any radio during the war.

:This is Rotorstorm! The cons just shot down Silverbolt and Ambulon, I'm pretty damn sure they're dead,: Rotorstorm voice filled their audio receptors, then was toned down by a barrage of explosions and screaming. :There goes Whirl, I'm the only one of my squad left, if any Autobots are hearin- wait, holy frack! It's Bruticus, Bruticus is on sight! Get here NOW AGH!:

"The transmision just cut off, it was sent two minutes ago." Blaster said, the room chilled and silence drowned the thoughts of everyone inside. Then a cold, oily cackle erupted from Drak who sat restrained and bound to a large metal piller.

"What's so funny you sadistic freak?" Striker snarled converting his right arm into his rifle. Drak smiled at Striker like a devil. His red optics shimmered and tried to force contact with Striker's golden eyes.

"You fell into our laps," Drak giggled, "You can't seriously be so naive, it would be adorable if it weren't so pathetic, if you all didn't show up I would have returned to Cybertron and killed you all back in Garus Nine, your blood spilled in your homes."

Smokescreen sighed and contacted Cybertron, a few seconds later he got a message back, Ironhide.

"Kid, we are ready to receive you, be ready to brief Magnus." And with that, a aqua green portal opened, Heartstrike and her brother went first, with a couple Vehicons, Blaster and Pyro follwed with Drak behind them hands behind his back as he laughed like a psycho. Striker and Air Raid walked only a foot behind the general with their blasters ready to fire, Wheeljack exited last.

"I should stay," Smokescreen said, Ratchet shook his head.

"You're needed on Cybertron, we'll be fine." Ratchet said, Miko tapped her fist on Smokesreen's foot, he knelt down to her and smirked.

"Tell Bulk I said 'Hey'." She said, Smokescreen nodded.

"I'll tell him that that homework's not done." He said jovialy as he stood back up and walked into the space bridge.


End file.
